


Again

by Lapinou



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapinou/pseuds/Lapinou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Huracan's first impression of Beni is merely an irksome classmate, but eventually he became someone Huracan enjoyed spending time with, and then somehow his feelings turned to  something more than friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love Beni/Tori and there needs to be more of it in the world. I made Koujaku and Beni and Tori and Mink brothers in this. And I used Tori's real name cause why not.  
> (This is the first fic I've written in a while so my writing is pretty rusty but I hope someone can enjoy it anyway!)

There he goes again.  
Huracan thinks to himself as Beni goes off on yet another rant. He doesn’t bother to try to keep up with the mile a minute speech coming from his mouth. Luckily, he learned pretty quickly that Beni’s tangents require a minimal amount of attention; all Beni wants is someone to vent to and occasionally justify his anger. So Huracan gives an occasional nod as they walk home together and that seems to satisfy him.  
Once there is a lull in Beni’s rampage and a small, exasperated huff, Huracan starts to zone back in. He takes the opportunity to raise his own question before Beni finds something else to talk about.  
“Hey, can I stay over your place for a while? Mink has Sei over and I don’t want to listen to that all day again.” He makes a sour face at the memory and Beni returns the expression.  
“Ew gross, fine.” He says and then quickly adds. “But don’t eat all the food in the house!”  
“I think you eat enough for the both of us.” Huracan replies and then immediately regrets it when it starts Beni on another rampage, this time directed at him. He finds himself wanting so badly to press his lips against Beni’s and shut him up; to force him into silence while his mouth is busy doing something much more enjoyable than it currently is. But he dismisses the urge and makes no indication that the thought ever crossed his mind.  
Thoughts of this nature are relatively new to Huracan. At first they left him unsettled, but he was now significantly less phased by their presence in his mind. When they first met he would have never imagined himself to have them; his first impression of Beni was merely an irksome classmate who frequently butted heads with him but seemed to want hang out with him regardless.  
But somewhere over the course of interacting with him every day at school, he became someone who Huracan enjoyed spending time with. And even more surprisingly, in spite of all of the things he found disagreeable about Beni, his feelings towards his lively classmate took an unexpected turn to something more than friends.  
He doubted Beni thought of him the same way, but he was hopeful that he was harboring some buried feelings that could be uprooted with a bit of help.  
Beni’s anger has quelled by the time they arrive at his house; he goes straight to the living room, grabs the Gamecube controller and flops down on the couch. Koujaku walks into the room drying a plate with a towel and yells at Beni to take out the trash before playing his game and then greets Huracan when he notices he’s in the room as well. With great reluctance, Beni heaves himself off the couch to attend to his chore.  
In the meantime, Huracan picks up the second controller and takes a seat on the couch. By the time Beni returns, Huracan has already set up the game and selected his character. He feels a small wave of displeasure at the significant distance Beni created between them when he sits on the opposite side of the couch. But he figures it’s for the best because Beni tends to get… enthusiastic when they play Super Smash Bros.  
Beni (unsurprisingly considering Huracan has minimal technology at his house which does not include any video games) is much better at the game than Huracan, and he is obviously happy about it.  
“Did you even try?” Beni mockingly brags after one particularly bad performance by Huracan.  
“I have better things to do with my time than hone my skills at a video game.” Huracan replies teasingly but his voice ends up conveying more venom than he intended. Beni gives an offended huff in response.  
“At least I don’t wear braids in my hair.” he snaps back.  
“At least I don’t pout like a child.”  
“At least I don’t smoke like an old man!” Beni started to raise his voice, a tell-tale indication of another rant. In that moment, Huracan decides to jump the gun before he can hold himself back again. With a wave of adrenaline rushing over him, he swiftly puts down his controller, and closes the distance between them.  
“Hey, Beni,” he says to get Beni to look at him, and then claims his lips in a firm kiss before he even has time to say ‘what.’ Beni’s eyes are wider than dinner plates, he doesn’t understand what’s going on; Huracan has never done anything like this before. But he’s too shocked to push him away, so he just sits there while a rush of heat floods his cheeks and his stomach does backflips.  
Huracan savors the feeling while he can since he has no idea if he will get to kiss Beni again. He wants to stay like this until his craving for Beni’s lips is satisfied, but he breaks away, not wanting to force Beni to do anything (that and he’s relatively sure that Beni has forgotten to breathe.) Beni’s blush has spread to his ears which are nearly as red as his hair, and is expression is dumbfounded. It takes him a few moments to collect himself enough to respond.  
“W-what was that?!” he stammers and jumps off the couch. The controller clatters to the floor but neither of them bothers to pick it up. Huracan leans back casually against the couch.  
“A kiss.” Huracan answers. He studies Beni’s face, which is still flushed red, for any sign of enjoyment or disgust but all he can pick up on is confusion.  
“I know that much smart ass! W-why did you kiss me?!” he pauses slightly before saying ‘kiss’ as if saying the word repeated the action.  
“Why do you think?”  
“Don’t answer my question with a question! I don’t know..! I invite you over my house like a nice person and you pull some weird shit like that?” Beni averts his eyes, the color just barely starting to drain from his face.  
Hearing the commotion, Koujaku peeks around the kitchen door from where he’s making delicious smelling dinner.  
“What’s going on in here?” he asks, eyebrows scrunched in confusion and mild concern.  
“Hell if I know.” Beni answers.  
“Well dinner is almost ready, come set the table.” Koujaku disappears into the kitchen again and Beni follows after him, glad for an escape from the situation. Once he’s out of sight Huracan heaves a sigh and hangs his head back against the couch.  
Maybe that wasn’t the best plan… but at least I got the ball rolling.  
________________________________  
The atmosphere during dinner is awkward. Even Koujaku can feel it but he doesn’t ask what happened, he simply fills the silence with casual small talk. Beni periodically glances at Huracan, watches his mouth as his chopsticks slide off of his lips. He averts his eyes down quickly when Huracan meets his gaze, a small blush returning to his face.  
He still couldn’t understand why Huracan did that, and why he looks casual as ever about it. A kiss like that is something you do with your girlfriend.  
“Did I cook dinner badly? Do you want something else to eat?” Koujaku asks with concern after noticing that Beni has barely touched the food on his plate when normally he goes for seconds and thirds.  
“I’m not hungry tonight.” Beni replies sourly. He was starving before the situation happened, but his stomach is in knots now and his voracious appetite is nowhere to be found.  
“The food is delicious.” Huracan adds to reassure Koujaku. Huracan’s deep voice lands loud on Beni’s ears. Dinner feels like it drags on for ages and despite Koujaku’s best efforts, the atmosphere doesn’t lighten. Koujaku makes Beni do the cleanup like usual and he does so with an alarming lack of complaint.  
Huracan offers to help as well and Koujaku knows to leave them alone. He wordlessly hands the dirty dishes to Beni who loads them into the dishwasher. He wants to give Beni time to sort through his feelings and be the one to bring it up again, but Beni doesn’t seem like he’s going to talk anytime soon.  
Once all of the dishes are loaded in the dishwasher, Beni closes the door and stands in front of it silently. Huracan thinks this is the longest time Beni ever gone without talking since he met him. When the silence is barely tolerable any longer, Beni finally turns to face Huracan.  
“I’ll just go home then.” He offers before Beni starts to speak.  
“You don’t have to go.” Beni responds. “I need help with my math homework!” he adds quickly after so Huracan doesn’t get the wrong impression of why he wants him to stay and then goes into the other room to get his backpack to reinforce his reasoning.  
Huracan smiles once Beni is out of the room and then gets his math book as well. They spread out their homework on the table in Beni’s room. Beni’s notebook is open but his pencil does nothing but jittery tapping on the table surface and his chin rests in his other hand.  
He’s reading the equations on the page but none of it is making it into his brain; he can still feel Huracan’s lips on his, and that’s all he can concentrate on. It replays over and over in his mind commanding all of his attention until he can’t continue ignoring it any longer and after a few minutes he finally puts his pencil down and looks at Huracan.  
“You’re a dumbass.” He says, breaking the silence between them. Huracan looks back at him, but doesn’t say anything in return knowing very well that he has more to say. “Why did you have to do that? Why did you have to go and make things weird between us? Friends don’t do that stuff. You can’t take back something like that.”  
“You can just forget it happened.” Huracan replies with a solemn expression. His heart sinks at how badly Beni seems to be handling it.  
“But I can’t forget it! I can’t forget…” he trails off and lowers his head, a hint of pink creeping into his face. The kiss plays over in his mind again and although he can remember every detail of the physical feeling but he couldn’t remember if he liked it when Huracan kissed him. The most prevalent emotion he felt was shock, but what would be there if the shock dissipated. If he was going to figure out how he felt towards him, he needed to know.  
“Do it again.” he picks his head back up suddenly with renewed vigor. Huracan’s eyes widen in shock.  
“What?” he asks, not believing his ears.  
“Dumbass..! Don’t make me say it again!” Beni’s blush grows and he pauses before repeating himself. “I said do it again…”  
Huracan leans in closer and puts his fingers under Beni’s chin to lift his head up gently. “Do what again?” he whispers, his deep voice sending a shiver through Beni.  
“You jerk! You know what I mean!” he pulls his head out of Huracan’s grasp too embarrassed to maintain eye contact especially at such close proximity.  
“I’m not going to do it until you ask.” Huracan says. Beni huffs in annoyance and looks down at his lap.  
“You’re so mean!” his heart is racing in his chest and he shifts his weight around for a moment as he gathers up his courage. “I want you to kiss me again..!” he stammers, his face bright red once again. The words sound even more humiliating out loud than in his head.  
Huracan smiles, the words sweeter than any music to his ears. He turns Beni’s head to face him once again and kisses him tenderly. It takes Beni a few moments but eventually his shoulders relax and he allows himself to melt into it.  
Beni has been kissed before, but none of them have sent his heart fluttering as much as this one. It’s gentle and sincere and makes him wonder how it can feel so different even though it’s the same general action.  
He can feel a smile tug at Huracan’s lips as they part from his. Huracan chuckles at the way Beni is staring into space like he’s in a different world, lips still slightly parted and cheeks a gentle shade of pink. It’s such a drastic difference from his normally uptight attitude, and Huracan loves that he was the cause of it. He wants to always be able to put this mesmerized expression back on his face.  
Beni immediately snaps out of it.  
“What’s so funny?!” he asks defensively.  
“Nothing.” Huracan shakes his head left and right and tousles Beni’s hair and Beni mutters a few words of complaint in response.  
They both get back to their math homework, Beni still not fully able to concentrate, but enough (with help from Huracan) to get most of the assignment finished.  
7:00 rolls around and Huracan closes his notebook and stretches. Beni looks up from his work and puts his pencil down as Huracan stands up.  
“Are you leaving now?” he asks with a hint of disappointment in his voice that would have gone unnoticed had Huracan not been listening for it.  
“I think I’ve stayed my welcome enough.” Huracan answers with a hint of a grin, picking up his stuff and waiting for Beni to accompany him before making his way to the front door. As soon as the front door is in sight, Beni’s heart starts racing in his chest and as Huracan opens the door and turns around to face him he fears it might burst right out of him.  
“See you tomorrow,” Huracan says after a moment that feels like an eternity to Beni and instead of leaning in, he turns back around and walks down the steps.  
Beni feels as though the wind was knocked out of him. He hadn’t realized how much he wanted Huracan to kiss him goodbye before he was unexpectedly denied it and left pining over it.  
“Hey! Huracan!” Beni yells, Huracan who had by that point reached the side walk stops and turns back to face him. Beni takes a moment to sum up his courage before continuing. “I wouldn’t mind if we… you know… if you kissed me again sometimes..!” Even from far away in the dusky darkness Beni can see the smug smile spread on Huracan’s face.  
He comes silently back up the walkway to meet Beni and wraps his arm around his waist, pulling him into a soft kiss.  
“I know you wouldn’t.” Huracan replies with a grin. Beni’s eyes widen and face floods with heat again. Huracan is surprised that he doesn’t give him a hard time and instead simply pushes his chest, but in more of a playful manner than an angry one. Huracan just chuckles and ruffles Beni’s hair again.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow.” He repeats.  
“Y-yeah,” Beni replies quietly. He watches Huracan leave and doesn’t go back inside until his friend is out of sight.  
“Did Huracan leave?” Koujaku asks as Beni walks past the living room where he’s sitting reading a magazine.  
“Yeah,” Beni answers his brother, “but he’ll be back soon.” And goes back to his room to finish his homework with a smile on his face.


End file.
